


【VD】西西里往事（教父AU）

by EstherX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Godfather (1972 1974 1990) Fusion, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 对于斯巴达家族的人来说，他们注定只能拥有一种命运：活下去，并完成复仇。而尼禄只想打破这诅咒般捆绑的宿命。cp是VD与NK，其余都是亲情向。本au里所有人都是普通人类。Warning：有oc与双子的暗示





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The punishment is to be a life for a life, an eye for an eye, a tooth for an tooth, a hand for a hand and a foot for a foot.  
> ——《旧约》

一、

尼禄在打开家门的一瞬间便敏锐地觉察出不对劲。

现在是晚上九点四十六分，在四月的纽约，日光于八点前便告罄，黑暗如一摊浓稠的血迹在狭小的客厅内蔓延，唯一的光亮是从窗户淌入的月色。尼禄将手悄悄伸向别在腰间的柯尔特——那场惨剧发生之后，克雷多在他十六岁生日那年送给他这把枪与相配的枪套，尼禄同它们形影不离——与此同时迟疑地喊出一声：“姬莉叶，是你吗？”

没有回答。风贴着窗缝蹑足而来，窗帘的影子在泛着月光的地板上缓缓飘动。他大着胆子又小心翼翼地朝前踏出一步，左手始终紧攥枪柄，右手则开始在墙上摸索吊灯开关。“克雷多？”

“你回来得太早了，”一个陌生的嗓音自某个黑黝黝的角落骤然响起，尼禄旋即拔出手枪。“他们还没到家。”那个声音的主人似乎仍在移动，他只能根据听觉来判断方位并随之扣动扳机。枪声撕裂了夜色，子弹与地板擦出零星火花，这是个明确的警告。“喔，还真是个热情的见面礼，看在我们已经这么多年没见过的份儿上。不错的枪法，除了什么都没打中以外。”

“是谁？”他刻意压低声线，呼吸沉甸甸的，与轰鸣的心跳一齐在胸腔内汹涌。他的右手指尖触到一块凸起的部分。

“不过好心提醒你一下，孩子，在这种情况，最好别做最先开枪的那个。”一阵窸窸窣窣的不明响动逐渐逼近，尼禄警惕地后退一步，手指按上吊灯开关。“那会暴露你的位置，不利于公平，你知道。”

尼禄摁下按键。

然而什么都没有发生。他呼吸一紧，不死心地来回按了几遍，依然如此。“操。”他咒骂着缩回右手，难以言喻的恐惧混合着慌乱攫取他的心跳，并在对面爆出的笑声中愈演愈烈。

“下次记得检查电闸。”

男孩儿迅速朝笑声散播的源头开了两枪，随后丢掉了手中的武器。他没有带备用枪匣，七发子弹中的剩余四发早在半小时前便被他“送”给了巷子口几个企图打劫他的混混。1945年的布鲁克林并不太平，即便那场接近尾声的世界大战所带来的动荡并未过多波及美国本土。疾病、贫穷、毒品、帮派间的交火与混战，以及其他不能暴露在阳光下的罪恶几乎一窝蜂涌入了这个纽约最大的黑人聚居区。然而对于从小在这里长大的尼禄来说，他已经习惯了这样危机四伏的生活，不过眼下的情况倒是头一遭。他深深地吸了口气，尝试着安抚体内濒临脱缰的心跳。

“你想要什么？”他故作镇定地问，同时谨慎地变化自己的位置。经过一晌，他的视线如今已能很好地适应黑暗的环境。他瞪大双眼努力辨认着对面的轮廓，似乎想要找出与之方位有关的蛛丝马迹。“如果你想要钱，那你找错了地方，这里是贫民区。”

“钱？”对方哼出一丝嗤笑。“好吧，我要承认我对钱是挺感兴趣的，但在这种地方找钱，还是算了吧。实话实说，我是来找你的，孩子。”

“我？”尼禄疑惑地反问。他有些吃不准对方的心思，那个人显然有备而来，却没有展示出应有的敌意，正相反，除了拉电闸擅民宅以外，平心而论，他的举止到目前而言甚至称得上……友好。即便如此，男孩儿依然不敢放松警惕。从他的言谈间，尼禄意识到他们应该是认识的，但他的记忆没能提供一丝一毫有关这个声音的线索。他捏紧拳头。“我不关心你来找谁，我只关心你还要花多久才能滚出我的房子。”

“Well,well.”停顿，就在一瞬间，尼禄的视线捕获到一块暴露在月光下的红色衣角，而对面的陌生人依旧在喋喋不休。男孩儿缓缓伏低上身，腿部下压。“好问题，让我想想，也许是——嘿！”

抗议声戛然而止。尼禄用力将男人撞倒在地后就没再给对方开口的机会，干净利落地朝他认为是脸的部位挥出一拳，对方飞快竖起手臂挡下这一击，而尼禄的第二拳则更快更狠，遗憾的是这一拳仅仅擦着男人的耳朵落到地板。

“不错的出拳。”这次男人的口吻里多了几分赞许。男孩儿随之而来的第三拳正中他的眉骨，些许湿润渗入尼禄的指缝，一层极淡的血腥味浮在空气表面。“好了，孩子，游戏时间结束。”

话音刚落，尼禄的下腹部毫无防备地挨了一击勾拳，突如其来的剧痛使他下意识放松了原本箍在对方腰间的双腿，下一秒他就被彻底掀翻倒地，后脑勺重重磕上瓷砖，他感觉自己一度出现了眼花的症状。

“现在，”出乎他意料地，男人罕有地未选择乘胜追击，而是蹲下，饶有兴致地打量着他，此刻背着光线，尼禄看不清对方的模样。“我们能好好说会儿话了吗？”

“想都别想。”待到男人凑得足够近，尼禄突然抽出一把军用匕首——相对于那把柯尔特而言，这枚匕首的来路不算透明，他通常贴身携带，但极少使用——直指对方的咽喉。后者即刻向左侧方一闪，他仅仅刺中了肩膀。男孩儿抻直了腿试图扫向对方的脚踝，然而男人直接从侧面扼住他的脖子将他重新狠狠摁回地上。

“留一手，huh？”男人象征性地微微收紧掐住他喉咙的右手，拔刀子的时候甚至相当配合地“嘶嘶”抽着气，虽然刀刃实际上只没入了五分之一。他稍稍抬起胳膊，借着微弱的光线端详刀身。“1943年生产的M-3型，有点钝了，不过还能凑合着用。先是柯尔特，现在又是军用战斗刀，你到底还藏了多少东西？”

尼禄无法做声，缺氧令他难以思考。他拼命扒着那只攥着他呼吸的手，双腿徒劳地朝男人的方向踢来踢去。然后他瞥见一样东西，一条垂下的项链，沿着弧度自然地来回晃荡，在月色的映照下泛起细碎的银光。

这不可能。他愣了一下，随即不敢置信地摸了摸自己胸前的那条。还在。尼禄挣扎得愈发猛烈，一些呼之欲出的事实沉重地压住他供氧不足的心脏。那条项链。他艰难地伸出手，试着抓住眼前那枚熟悉的红色吊坠。他认得那条项链。

“那条……”脖颈上的压迫感突然消失了，他的呼吸终于又回到了他身上。尼禄感到一阵头晕目眩。他微闭上眼，勉强支起一侧的臂膀，大声咳嗽，粗喘着气等待缺氧的症状有所缓解。“咳咳……项链……”

“哦，你说这个？”男人踩上窗台，稍稍提起那条银链。男孩儿的一半注意力却落在对方与自己相差无几的银白色头发上。“这是我的。你也有一条，我知道。”

“你……”尼禄握住手边的一把椅子，依靠椅子的重量费力地站起，后脑隐隐作痛。“你！”他深缓地吸入一口气，不由自主地拔高音量。“你到底是谁？”

“如果你想知道真相，那就自己去寻找。”男人抬了抬下巴。“记得看桌子上那瓶伊甘旁边的信，那里有你想要的答案。”他转过身，匕首被丢回尼禄脚边。“而那瓶酒是送你的礼物。生日快乐，尼禄。”

“等等！”尼禄试图冲过去，然而为时已晚。男人抬手朝他挥了挥，抢先一步跳下窗台。

“再见了（Addios），孩子。”

就差那么一点。尼禄泄愤般一拳捶上可怜的窗台，很快又想起什么似地跑回餐桌旁，从窗外流泻而入的微光抚过信封上暗红的火漆印。他一把抓起那封薄信走到有光的地带，犹豫片刻，直接撕开了整个信封。一张卡片旋即掉落，接着是一张相片。尼禄先拾起了卡片，却没看到任何连篇累牍的解释，只有一行地址，一个时间，没有抬头也没有落款。而地址正是姬莉叶所工作的那间教堂，他皱起眉，然后将这枚卡片放到一边，手转而伸向地板上那张有些褪色的彩色相片。他捏住相片卷边的一角，对着光举起手臂，继而眯起双眼。

那是一位怀中抱着婴儿的女人，面容因长时间的氧化而透着岁月的颜色。尼禄凑近看时，发现她怀中的婴儿身上盖着块黑布，在那块黑布上面，是如今戴在他脖子上的那条，挂着红色吊坠的金色项链。

但丁有些庆幸自己出门前没忘记把急救箱放到车上。在进行了简单的消毒止血后，他开车去了趟安全屋。在那儿将缠好的绷带重新拆开，对伤口做了更为细致专业的处理，又换上崭新的绷带，方才驱车回到在曼哈顿的公寓。他进门时发觉客厅的灯仍然亮着，维吉尔正背对他坐在沙发上。他抬眼扫过对面墙上的挂钟，时针停在11上，通常这个时间点维吉尔已经入睡了。

“这么晚不睡，是打算给你辛苦一晚上的兄弟来个甜蜜的晚安吻吗？”他夸张地张开双臂。“来吧，我准备好了，维吉。”

“你输了。”维吉尔低声说。“现在是十一点零四分，比我们约好的晚了四分钟。”

“出了点意外。”但丁翻了个白眼，径直走向冰箱。“和一条小狗打了一架。”他从上层的冷藏室取出一听啤酒。“要处理伤口所以来晚了。”

“我警告你，不要那样称呼我的儿子。”

“Fine.”但丁靠着冰箱摊开手。“我必须承认，你们不愧是父子。”他喝了口啤酒。“讨人厌的本事简直一模一样。”

“但丁。”维吉尔合上手中的诗集，向他走来。

“Okay，那我就说点你爱听的。”他故意清了清嗓子。“事实上，尼禄是个好客的小甜心，他不仅没对他的叔叔开枪也没有拿刀捅他的肩膀，恰恰相反，他相当热情地招待了他的叔叔，并承诺很快会认祖归宗，满意了？”

维吉尔脸上流露出的神情离“满意”大概就是巴勒莫到纽约的直线距离，而他的胞弟则得意地朝他举起手中的啤酒罐。

“我得一分。干杯。”

维吉尔无动于衷地盯着他。

“好吧，我说实话。”但丁叹了口气。“我只能肯定他明天会去，至于其他——”他将脱下的风衣丢上衣架。“别抱期望。”

“我对你一向如此。”他的兄长嗤笑一声。

“喔，这话可真让人伤心。”他咧开嘴，身体微微前倾，忽然快速从维吉尔的唇上偷来一个吻。“现在我原谅你了。”

“去洗澡。”维吉尔蹙起眉，带着半心半意的嫌弃后退一步。“你闻起来就像Shadow刚与一群野猫打过架。”

不远处的猫笼里响起一阵抗议般的猫呜声。

“嘿，这可是双重打击。”但丁挑眉。“一个吻可远远不够。”

维吉尔瞧了下时间。

“十二点。”他意味深长地说。“如果十二点之前你能准时洗完澡——”

“我会赢的。”但丁露出一个胜券在握的笑容。他甚至已经在动手解衬衣扣子了。“走着瞧。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄和但丁正式见面了。

二、

纽约时间早上六点三十八分，第一缕曙光逐渐从云谷中升起，烟雾般缭绕在整座城市的上空。维吉尔刚结束每日的例行晨跑回到公寓，但丁依然同他离开时一样，头上顶着堆凌乱的银色毛丛，怀中抱着维吉尔的枕头，将自己脸朝下埋进一团蓬松的床上用品之间。维吉尔一直觉得自己的胞弟迟早会因为这种愚蠢的睡姿把自己活活闷死，而后者四平八稳的呼吸声与有序起伏的脊背无疑是最有力的反驳。维吉尔盯着他看了一会儿，摇摇头脱下运动服，转身向浴室走去。

斯巴达家的长子是一个相当自律的人，无论在生活还是工作上。但丁曾揪着这点嘲笑他活得像个无趣的木头（事后不出意外地被维吉尔用刀鞘揍了一顿），然而正是这种非人般的强大自控力将他最终送上了新一任教父的位置。1939年的9月，他们为躲避即将到来的战乱，选择放弃过去十年在西西里地区所创造出的地下帝国，转而来到繁华的纽约寻找新的机会。不过对于维吉尔而言，离开西西里其实还有另一层原因：相较于大洋彼岸的大都市，西西里不论从环境或发展上，已然日趋落后，而他的理智告诉他绝不能将自己的眼光仅仅局限于这一片偏僻的群岛。但纽约的黑手党们对初来乍到的斯巴达兄弟并未表现出应有的尊重，那些党首在私底下开会时，甚至偶尔会在公开场合奚落他们不过是“来自穷乡僻壤的乡巴佬”、“意大利的老古董”，极尽讽刺，这群自大的“城里人”根本不把他们放在眼里，视作威胁。这样的情况下，他们反而可以毫无顾忌地放开手脚发展一切。与某些见钱眼开的党首不同，维吉尔始终坚持自己的一套看似过时的行事准则：永远不攻击女人、儿童与教堂；永远不沾染毒品；奉行以牙还牙，以眼还眼。尤其是毒品这点，他不仅在生意上从不涉及，也勒令自己的手下人不许接触。

他们从熟悉的葡萄酒生意一点一点重新做起，维吉尔利用自己曾经的人脉顺利搭建了一条完整的流水线。由于他们保持合作的酒庄基本都是来自苏玳、皮埃蒙特等地区，规模庞大，因而出产十分稳定，而二战的爆发则令他将目光对准了军火贩卖。在累积财富的同时，他也从未忘记自己来纽约的最初目的。假如纽约的黑帮是群狼，那么斯巴达兄弟则更近似隐匿于草丛的雄狮。那些群狼搞错了一点：他们以为狮子是为了分一杯羹才踏足这片陌生的土地，但雄狮来此的目的从来不是暂时的争夺，而是彻底的掠取，完全的接管。所以当维吉尔和但丁毫无征兆地出现在纽约黑帮们一年一度的秘密会议现场时，有些目中无人的领袖甚至还没意识到即将变天的事实。在当场射杀了几个出言不逊的蠢货之后，其余的人终于反应过来发生了什么。

“意大利佬，你是怎么知道这个地方的？”长桌右端的一个矮个子提出他的疑问。但丁朝他友善地笑了笑，接着用子弹干脆地回答了他。

“聪明人从来不问多余的问题。”维吉尔从容地抽出长桌最左端的那把沾血的扶手椅，在众人恐惧而愤恨的目光中动作优雅地坐下。野兽终于在此刻张开它隐秘的獠牙。“现在，我们终于能好好坐下来对话一次了，先生们。”

那场突袭只是个开始。在会议上他们什么也没能谈拢，当然维吉尔本来就没有指望，那不是他的目的。关键在于他们利用那场突袭成功地挑起各帮派之间的矛盾，原本就不稳固的联盟开始沿着裂痕分崩离析。幸存者们开始怀疑对方就是出卖盟友的叛徒，而那些失去领袖的帮派也因为内部争夺领导权陷入混战。沉寂已久的维吉尔决定在此时出面，利用这些年暗地里发展的人脉，迅速而残酷地平息了这场战斗，将纽约的黑帮重新统一为一个全新的、牢不可破的集体。丛林法则即是如此，既然想要，既然需要，那就去争取，哪怕不择手段。不过，血腥与暴力是一方面，他同样不曾忘记对之前帮助过自己或为自己忠心效命的人加以安抚与补偿。铁腕上包裹着天鹅绒般柔软光滑的政治手套——完美的统治策略。*帮派中的许多人也曾将美国视作梦想的摇篮，至上的天堂，对光鲜亮丽的“美国梦”深信不疑，然而在亲眼目睹了梦想幻灭为现实之后，他们不得不选择顺应现实。生存，一切都是为了生存，而生存则基于自然赋予生物的本能。美国不是人间天堂，纽约也不是梦想的摇篮，对于斯巴达兄弟而言，这里不过是一片钢筋丛林，自始至终都充斥着野兽般原始的欲望与残暴，要么被丛林吞噬为它的养分，要么成为丛林的主宰，至于其他选项？抱歉，那只存在于理想中的自由王国。

他冲完淋浴出来，习惯性朝卧室瞥了一眼：但丁还在睡觉——也许他已经醒了，但总归不愿起床。与凡事算得精细的维吉尔不同，但丁对诸多细节上的事并不热衷，虽然大多数时候他只是纯粹懒得想。比起抛头露面地和人谈判打嘴仗，他宁愿做些更实际的、涉及真刀真枪的活动。年轻时候，为了躲避蒙度斯的追杀，他隐姓埋名地做过一段时间佣兵，还把头发剃短了染成黑色——那大概是他对自己头发做得最出格的一件事——不过现在，最苦的日子已成为过去的铭碑，如今他只做自己兄弟的枪。

至于对付但丁赖床的问题，维吉尔有自己的一套方法。他拎起关着Shadow的猫笼，轻轻地放在卧室门前，然后打开了笼子。黑猫蹭了蹭维吉尔的手，从笼子里跳出来，脚步矜持地向那张双人床迈去。斯巴达家的幼子对即将来临的危险一无所知，甚至毫无防备地在被子堆里翻了个身。Shadow轻盈一跃，恰好落在人类半露在被子外的小腹。但丁咕哝一句，稍稍往左侧了侧身子，双眼依旧紧闭。黑猫朝前又走了几步，最终停在但丁结实的胸肌上。它仿佛试探性地伸出前爪拍了拍男人的脸，没有反应；再拍拍，还是毫无反应。于是它坐下来，困惑似地歪着头，开始冲对方喵喵直叫，但丁不为所动。黑猫再次站起来，踏着男人的前胸来回打转，细长的尾巴时不时地拂过但丁的下巴，而他只是不耐烦地用手挥开，始终不肯离开床的怀抱。面对劲敌，Shadow先是停下来舔了舔爪子，尔后趾高气扬地、不紧不慢地踩上人类的嘴巴、鼻子与眼睛，最终一屁股坐上那张脸——严格意义上来说，这个月即将满半岁大的它已然脱离了小猫的行列，体重可想而知。

维吉尔毫不意外地看到Shadow进去十分钟后，睡眼惺忪的但丁怒气冲冲地揪着它的后颈皮出现在卧室门口。“管好你的猫。”他一副兴师问罪的口吻，几乎是咬牙切齿道。黑猫在他的手下不断挣扎着。“再有下次，我就直接把它从窗户丢出去。”

“你可以试试。”维吉尔一眨不眨地盯着他。“你知道后果。”

人不如猫。但丁高声表达出他的不满之情，然后悻悻地放下了那只已经对他亮出利爪的猫，转身又想回去卧室。

“你要做什么？”维吉尔叫住他。

“睡觉。”但丁答得理直气壮。

“我提醒你，现在已经七点半了。”

“才七点半？”但丁难以置信地重复他的话。“老天，你究竟有什么毛病？”

“如果在你眼里早起也算一种病的话。”维吉尔慢条斯理地黑麦面包码进烤面包机的凹槽里。“在按时起床这点上，Shadow都比你懂规矩。”

黑猫应景地喵了一声，随后低下头继续享用它的早餐。

“二对一，这不公平。”但丁嘟囔着，无精打采地打了个哈欠。“把你的车钥匙给我，我今天开你的车去见尼禄。”

“不行。”维吉尔一口回绝。“开你自己的。”

“我的车没油了。”但丁像个沙包一样将自己摔进沙发。“开不了。”

“那就找人把你的车拖去加油。”维吉尔头也不回。“少打我的主意。”

“小气鬼，就一天都不行？”但丁撇撇嘴。

“我上次借了你一上午，然后就收到三张罚单。”维吉尔冷漠地指出。“最后还是我付的款。”

“那是意外！”但丁为自己据理力争。“那个贴我罚单的交警是在报复我，就因为我上次不小心在酒吧里打翻了他点的酒。”

维吉尔扭过头，眯起眼打量着他，似乎是在忖度他的话究竟有几分可信度。但丁只能硬着头皮补充道：“我保证，这次不会。”

“你的保证一向没什么用处。”维吉尔毫不留情地讥讽。“借给你也可以，但是凡事都有代价。”

“什么意思？”但丁忽然有种不详的预感。

“接下来的三个月你必须准时五点半起床，并且不能碰披萨这类高热量食品。”斯巴达家的长子微微一笑，但丁却觉得这笑容令人不寒而栗。“这就是代价。”

“你知道吗，我觉得我还是找人把我的车拖去加油比较好。”但丁改口道，一边将手伸向一旁的电话。

“晚了。”维吉尔重重打落他的手。“开弓没有回头箭。”

但丁痛苦地呻吟着：“那半个月行吗？”

“四个月。”

“我还是投三个月一票。”

“五个月。”

“……我投降。”

“成交。”维吉尔将一串钥匙抛向但丁。他的胞弟一把接过钥匙，恨恨地瞪了他一眼：“我恨你。”

“谢谢，你知道我也一样。现在，去把你自己收拾干净然后准备换药。”

斯巴达家的长子愉快地决定要给自己斟一杯红酒，来庆祝这个早晨的大获全胜。

尼禄一晚上没睡好觉。不仅如此，他还要费心向后来回家的姬莉叶解释地板上凭空多出来的几个弹坑。他藏起那瓶酒，隐瞒了有人来过的事实，只含糊其辞地说是枪走火而造成的小事故。姬莉叶虽然仍旧有些疑惑，但在看出了尼禄的为难后善意的没有追问下去。尼禄得以松了口气，然而他并未因此而感到分毫轻松，不安的情绪在他心头盘旋。这是二十一年来他最接近“我是谁”问题答案的时刻，这个他一直在寻找的答案。而那张合照被他掖进了枕头套里，和他的枪放在一起。

尼禄比那张纸片上约定的时间提早了半个小时到达教堂。今天不是安息日，教堂里的人不算多。有几个相熟的人同他打招呼，尼禄答得有些敷衍。他心里有事。日光透过窗户上的彩色琉璃，怜悯似地注视着空旷的圣坛，灰尘与木质腐烂的味道游荡在初春寒冷的空气。一般这个时候，姬莉叶会领着唱诗班的那帮孩子去后院排练，正巧尼禄也不想让她知道自己和人要在这里见面。他不愿意让她担心，自从克雷多参军离开后，她需要操心的事已经太多了。他挑了个偏角落里的长凳坐下，抬眼环顾着教堂四周。不像姬莉叶与克雷多，他并不信教，对上帝的存在不置可否。之前他来这儿接姬莉叶的时候，曾亲眼目睹一个西装革履的男人跪在圣坛上，忏悔他的罪恶，祈求上帝的宽恕。尼禄听了觉得简直可笑，假如神真的存在并听取了这样的祷告，那他就是个彻头彻尾的混账。他想不明白那些人这么做的意义，他们到底是为了取得神的谅解还是换取自己的心安？也许早在上帝聆听这些罪恶之前，他们就已经原谅了自己。

“在想什么，孩子？”尼禄猛地扭过头，一个穿着暗红色风衣的男人正坐在旁边。“你来得可真早。”

男人朝他微笑，一双浮冰般的蓝色眼睛在银色的刘海下闪着游离的光。尼禄下意识瞥了眼他的右肩，却只发现了几绺黑色的猫毛。

“虽然我们昨晚已经见过了，不过我似乎还没自我介绍。”见尼禄没有做声，他便自顾自地接过话茬。“但丁。这是我的名字。”

“你……”尼禄盯着那张与自己有几分相似的面孔，有些吞吐。“你是不是……”

“很遗憾，我不是。”但丁耸耸肩，余光瞄见男孩儿脸上写满掩饰不住的失望，忍不住想笑。“但巧合的是，我和你父亲认识。准确地说，我们是兄弟。”他一面说，一面观察着尼禄的神情。“也许你听说过他的名字，维吉尔。”

尼禄的脸色倏地变了。但丁不清楚他到底对维吉尔的所作所为了解多少，只能小心斟酌字词：“你脖子上的那条项链原本是他的，我们在把你送给你的养父母之前，在你的摇篮里留下了这条项链。那两条项链是我们母亲的遗物，也就是你的祖母，上面有斯巴达家族的印记。你出生在西西里，你的父母都是西西里人。关于你的母亲，我印象不多，她在你出生后就把你送到了我们那里，当时你的父母已经不在一起了。那天之后，我就再也没见过她。原谅她，西西里是个很保守的地方，一个未婚先孕的女人在那种环境下要受到不少非议。”

“你父亲和我……我们很抱歉当年做过的事，但那时我们还处于被追杀的危险中，而你只是个无辜的婴儿，我们不能冒这个险，只好拜托你的养父母，也就是我们当年的邻居把你带到远离西西里的地方。”他顿了一下，带着明显的歉疚继续。“但我们没想到的是……他们后来查到了你们在布鲁克林的住址，还收买了负责谋杀案的警察。”

“别说了。”尼禄攥紧拳头，声线里有一丝崩溃的颤抖。六年前的五月三日是他始终挥之不去的噩梦，那是他第一次直面死亡的惨烈。但丁伸手想拍拍他的肩膀，却被他躲开了。

“我们查出了凶手，包括当年该对此负责的警察，如果你想知道的话。”但丁望着墙上的耶稣受难像。庇佑人类的神有时也自身难保。“而他们已经为自己的所作所为付出了代价。”

“西西里人的规矩：以牙还牙，以眼还眼。我们没法使死者复生，这是我和你父亲所能做的，为数不多的补偿之一。”

沉默犹如篝火的余烬弥漫在他们四周，原本备好的言辞像是沙粒从但丁的指缝间流走。他那张通常用来冷嘲热讽的嘴在此刻失灵。男孩儿冰蓝色的眼中涌现出他所熟知悲伤与愤怒，有那么一瞬间，但丁仿佛从他身上窥探到自己与维吉尔曾经的影子，这个孩子终究还是不可避免地经历了和他们那时一样的痛苦。

“那你们为什么后来又来到美国？”半晌，渐渐平静下来的尼禄低声问道。

“因为战争。”但丁移开了目光。战争，耗尽所有的枪药，瓦解人类的智慧，摧毁一个文明，然后用废墟铸成一座崭新的丰碑，留下千疮百孔的城市与破碎的人心。《新约》上说：任凭死人埋葬他们的死人。他想起此前在报纸上读到巴勒莫遭受轰炸的情形。盟军自班泰雷利亚岛登陆，开始了为期一个月的西西里战役，对意大利的进攻从此揭开序幕。那些照片上倒塌破败的断壁残垣，被浓烟熏得漆黑的破墙屋瓦，他面目全非的故土，只不过是一个令人胆战心惊的开始。维吉尔从一开始就讨厌墨索里尼果然不是毫无道理的。他想。“在这一点上，你很幸运，尼禄。”

尼禄忽然不知道该说什么好。他看着眼前的这个男人，他的叔叔，出身让人闻风丧胆的斯巴达家族，此刻却显出一种可怕的疲惫。男孩儿听到不远处传来一阵模糊的歌声，后院的唱诗班正在排练一首新的赞美诗。他对战争没什么多余的记忆，除了珍珠港遭袭的那次，他脚下的这片土地几乎不曾经受炮火的侵袭。几年前克雷多志愿入伍，断断续续寄过几封信回家，蜡黄的信纸上沾染了炭色的烟灰。那些信，以及每日的报纸与电台新闻，是他所能接触到的关于战争的一切，看似很近，实际上很遥远。他也考虑过参军，然而姬莉叶不能没有人照顾。从某种意义上来说，他的确足够幸运。

“你说你们是兄弟。”他决定转移话题。

“对，我们是双胞胎。”但丁将双手交叉着枕在头后，右脚搭上左腿的膝盖，他换了个更舒服的坐姿。

“他是个什么样的人？”尼禄侧过脸，看向但丁的眼睛。“我听过太多关于他的传言，但我只想知道些真实的东西。”

“他就是个边缘人。**”但丁半开玩笑半认真地说，“眼里只有危险。”他没告诉尼禄，至今为止维吉尔入睡还要开着床头灯，阎魔刀就放在他触手可及的地方，床头柜里有一把上膛的枪。他的兄长即便在最深的睡梦里也警觉得像头护食的豹子。“也许过几天你们该见一面。他最近太忙了，生意上的事，你知道，所以只能我来找你。”

“忙着杀人，哈？”男孩儿不无讥讽地道。

但丁好脾气地笑了笑。“事实上，杀人这类活儿一般是我来干的。”他放下右脚。“看来你对他确实有很多不满，我会代为转达。”

“听着，如果他真心为当年做的事感到抱歉。”尼禄听上去像是在尽力压抑着自己的怒火。“他就该亲自来向我道歉，而不是找一个中间人，像个懦夫一样躲在背后。”

“这么说你想见见他。”

“我想他来找我。”

不愧是父子。但丁在心底叹了口气。尼禄想得太好了，以他的了解，维吉尔是绝不会就他认为对的事道歉的，哪怕对方是他的儿子。他原本想拒绝，然而目视着男孩儿那张似曾相识的年轻面孔，话到嘴边又改了风向。

“好吧。”他终于松口。“我会尽量一试。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> *：引自《教父》  
> **：这里其实是蛋用哥的名字玩了个梗，因为Vergil的昵称是Verge，后者作单词使用时，有“边缘”的意思。


End file.
